1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which is represented by a facsimile, a printer, or the like.
2. Related Art
In a printer as an example of a recording apparatus, in general, the outer side is configured of a housing which is formed of a resin, and an apparatus main body is configured on the inside thereof. In many cases, the apparatus main body is configured of a metal frame, and various constituent elements are assembled in the metal frame.
In a printer disclosed in JP-A-10-138607, improvement of abrasion resistance, a vibration control property, and corrosion resistance is realized using manganese steel in which quantity of carbon is reduced, and quantity of manganese is increased.
In a printer, there is a mobile type which is portable, in addition to a stationary type. In the mobile type printer, there is a strong demand for weight reduction, in particular, due to the very nature. In addition, impact resistance when being dropped is also needed, and weight reduction is also important when considering such a point of view. In addition, in the printer, a ratio of a weight of a frame which constitutes a build of a main body of an apparatus to the whole weight is large, and accordingly, it is preferable to reduce the weight of the frame in the mobile type printer.
Therefore, as a material of the frame, aluminum, an aluminum alloy, or the like, which has relatively small specific gravity is also taken into consideration; however, when adopting such a material with small specific gravity, there is a problem in that the following problem occurs due to the very nature of the printer. For example, in a so-called serial printer in which recording is performed while moving a carriage including a recording head in a sheet width direction, there is a case of adopting a configuration in which the carriage slides on a frame while being supported by the frame. In this case, metal with small specific gravity such as aluminum, the aluminum alloy, or the like, is inferior to metal with greater specific gravity than that when considering abrasion resistance, and causes a problem in durability of a printer.
On the other hand, it is preferable to use stainless steel when considering abrasion resistance; however, stainless steel has large specific gravity, and accordingly, it is not possible to achieve weight reduction of the apparatus.